One hundred and forty eight
by DarkZizanie
Summary: Drabbles. May contain Yaoi/yuri. Rien de très flagrant. Enjoy.


Ahlala... Longtemps j'suis pas venu dans ce coin du site moi ) Je lurk, mais j'poste pas. Quelques drabbles, d'autres à suivre. J'suis en mode OnePiece alors y a de grande chance que d'autres soit à venir.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, même pas les thèmes... Les persos à Oda, le style d'écriture bizarroïde à moi.

**Rating**: Je sais pas, ca va varier. T, pour être sûr.

**Attention**: Risque de couples (yaoi/yuri/het, surtout yaoi) ZoroxSanji et SmokerxAce. P't'être d'autre genre RobinxNami ou UsoppxKaya, des fois que j'le sente bien oO. Risque d'AU aussi. Vous pas aimer, vous cliquer sur petite croix en haut à droite x)

Also, j'suis désolé d'avance pour les phôthe. Et pour les trucs incohérents ..

* * *

**Famille**-  
Plus il les regardait et plus... Plus il trouvait qu'ils formaient une _famille_, en quelque sorte. Ca sautait aux yeux. Tous là les uns pour les autres. Même les deux zigotos qui passent leurs journées à se crier dessus, ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Et si par malheur, il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des membres, alors ça serait toute la famille qui sombrerait...

**Two Roads**-  
Ils sont deux frères. Il ont pris deux chemins différents. Pour le même but. Et au fond d'eux, tout au fond, même s'ils refusent de le voir, ils le savent. Ils savent qu'arrivés au bout, ca sera l'un contre l'autre, parce qu'ils suivent le même rêve et qu'ils ne pourront pas y accéder tout les deux.

**No way out**-  
Cinq heures qu'ils tournaient en rond. Cinq heures qu'ils marchaient en silence, en esperant trouver une sortie, celle qui les menerait à l'air libre, qui leur permettrait de revoir le soleil, en tout cas autre chose qu'un plafond rocheux d'où se décrochait de la poussière qui leur tombait dessus et les faisaient éternuer. Cinq heure, et ca faisait 47 fois qu'ils repassaient au même endroit, devant une espèce de plante a mi-chemin entre la moisissure et l'anémone de mer, qui rapellait _vaguemment_ les cheveux d'un certain sabreur. Zoro jura. Sanji soupira et s'assit par terre. Zoro lui râla dessus, comme quoi s'il feignassait, ils ne risquaient pas de trouver cette putain de sortie. Sanji lui répondit que ca faisait des heures qu'ils cherchaient, qu'ils tournaient en rond, et que si les deux neurones qu'il avait dans la tête se mettaient en marche, ils lui diraient qu'il n'y'avait plus qu'à attendre que les autres les trouvent, et qu'au passage, s'il arrêtait de s'agiter, ca lui éviterait de se prendre un pied dans la gueule. En moins poli. Sanji re-soupira, Zoro s'assit à côté de lui. Trois heure plus tard, le reste de l'équipage, armés de pelles, les retrouvèrent dans leur souterrain, endormis l'un contre l'autre.

**Starvation-**  
Sanji voyait rouge. Au sens figuré, parce que ce qu'il cuisinait, là, tout de suite, c'était plutôt des légumes verts. Nami et Chopper qui étaient présents dans la cuisine jusqu'à il y a 5 minutes, se doutèrent bien qu'il valait mieux laisser le coq décompresser tout seul et s'enfuirent vite fait de la pièce, en insistant auprès de leur capitaine que s'il s'avisait de franchir la porte de la cuisine, en plus d'une mort par noyade, il risquait fort de ne rien avoir à manger ce midi. La cuisine, tel une zone mise en quarantaine, fut évitée par le reste de l'équipage le restant de la journée. Surtout par un certain escrimeur, second en chef du navire, qui n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis, au compteur de Sanji, 3 repas, soit une journée entière sans manger. Ou plutôt, sans manger aux repas, dans la cuisine avec tout le monde. Puisqu'il avait fait une expérience, consistant à laisser dans la cuisine des boules de riz toutes prêtes, posées sur la table, attendant un estomac affamé pour les dévorer, alors que lui-même était dehors sur le pont, et qu'il avait sous les yeux le reste de l'équipage. Et donc, le chef voyait rouge. Parce que l'imbécile de sabreur évitait délibérement les repas de l'équipage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, en fait il s'en foutait carrément, mais il ne laisserait personne sur ce bateau sauter autant de repas sans rien faire, foi de Sanji! Hors donc il se décida à aller enquêter sur le pourquoi du comment l'escrimeur boudait ses repas. Tout simplement en allant lui gueuler dessus et à grand renfort de kick-dans-sa-sale-face-d'algue. Il s'avéra que depuis deux jours, le coq préparait des repas à base de légumes qui venait de la dernière île accostée par le Vogue Merry, et que l'escrimeur y était allergique. En y repensant, Sanji avait remarqué que Zoro avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à éternuer. Au repas suivant, personne ne commenta, mais tous furent soulagé d'avoir de la viande à manger. Les légumes verts, _c'est bien_, mais la viande, c'est _mieux_.


End file.
